


Solar Eclipse

by Lnova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, I wanted super slow burn but it didn't end up that way, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Mostly Smut, Not AU, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rating: M, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Unrequited Love, canon for the most part?, them realizing their underlying feelings, uhhh, uke naruto, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnova/pseuds/Lnova
Summary: "......""You have two options, Sasuke. Either you move in with Naruto or Naruto moves in with you.. think of him more as a roommate and not a probation officer", you could see Kakashi's smirk through his mask.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	1. Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and its kinda all over the place. The story follows the original story line except i changed a couple things:
> 
> -They didn't loose the mark on their hands from the sage of 6th paths  
> -they didn't loose their arms in battle  
> -sasuke is forced to be watched over until he's shown he's been a good boy, they can't just let him roam free bc he may betray the village again. that's the basis.
> 
> *its really smutty, it was supposed to be a little more romantic but it's not oopsies *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really bad and i cant even reread it but there's some good moments in here. idk what i was thinking lol. but it's my first fic so i guess that's a reason to keep it

Chapter 1: Sun and Moon

"......"

"You have two options, Sasuke. Either you move in with Naruto or Naruto moves in with you.. think of him more as a roommate and not a probation officer", you could see Kakashi's smirk through his mask. 

"Why does it have to be Naruto? Is he even qualified?" 

"HEY!-" Naruto went to throw a punch at Sasuke but was interrupted- 

"Seemingly how we wouldn't have won the war without his help, I'd say he's qualified. Besides, I make the decisions.. Now i'm ordering you two to exit my office. Sasuke you have 24 hours to make you decision." 

Sasuke turned and left the Hokage's office. Naruto scurried out and had to jog to catch up to Sasuke.

"This is better than being locked up in that cell right? It won't be so bad. We are friends now y'know" 

Sasuke smirked, although he wasn't thrilled about living with the blonde, this is far from the worst punishment he could have gotten. He sped up his stride, leaving the blonde pouting and confused with his arms crossed. 

"Teme!" Naruto yelled to the fleeing Sasuke. 

| a few weeks earlier |

Sasuke and Naruto lay side by side on the cold stone, drained of all chakra and all energy.

"All of this for what?" 

"Because you're my friend.."

All this for just a friend? After all i've done? 

Sasuke's chest tightened. His eyes stung. All the guilt he pushed away for all these years came bubbling to the surface. He turned and looked at Naruto, unable to move any of his other limbs. He stared hard, looking deep, looking for something. Answers. Naruto never gave up on him after all this time. His heart ached. 

Naruto felt his eyes on him and turned his head too, facing Sasuke. 

"Just come home already", Naruto chuckled, then winced in pain as every nerve in his body ached. 

Sasuke looked back up to the sky, a tear shedding from his right eye. Naruto turned too, facing the sky. As they lay there, their whole bodies numb, a warm tingle alerts their senses on their dominant hands in a spot shaped just like a moon and sun. Something in Sasuke switched in that moment. What was it? He had been suppressing these feelings for so long. 

| Shortly after the Hokage's decision | 

Sasuke, alone in the Uchiha district, was left with only his mind. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. It had been so many years since he had been here, it felt weird. All the trauma of that night came flooding back to him. Everything lay quiet and still. 

The place brought unwanted memories that he had spent so long trying to suppress. He struggled to remember the good times. The hollow quietness of the house was driving him crazy. He had to do something...

He got up and walked over to his desk where the frame of team 7 stood just where he left it. He stared at the blonde, who still looked the same except for his height, though he still stood a good 4 inches taller than the boy. This time though, while looking at the boy, his feelings were different. He didn't feel annoyed or bothered. He felt almost fond and tenderness for the boy. He stared for a long time at the picture in his hand.  
His eyes lingered over the blondes tan skin, on his cheeks, the fox-like whiskers that ran across his face.. his skin looks so soft.... 

He quickly slammed the picture back down his desk. He grabbed a backpack that'd been laying on the ground and quickly started packing. He did not want to be here anymore. He decided he would live with Naruto since the memories this place holds is too overwhelming. 

The sun was setting by the time he had everything he needed packed, he left the district without looking back. He made his way to Naruto's apartment and stood outside the door. His left hand started to tingle on the moon shaped marking he possessed. He ignored it and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard come from the other side of the door. Within a second, the door swung open. 

Naruto's shoulder that were held high a split second ago now dropped in disappointment. 

"Oh it's you.." Naruto said sullenly, before he moved to the side to let the raven haired boy in. 

"I'm just as thrilled as you are, usuratonkachi"

"Well you know you're way around, make yourself comfortable, i'm going to use the bathroom real quick.."

Naruto turned around quickly and ran off to the bathroom. Sasuke stared at him as left, his eyes lingering on his ass. When Sasuke heard the door shut he was brought abruptly back to reality, he set his bag down next to the couch and took a look around. Not much had changed since he was last here either. It was a little cleaner, which he was grateful for since he would be living here for who knows how long. 

Naruto came out in the next second and asked Sasuke if he was hungry. All he had was ramen.. They ate at the table, across from one another. Naruto dug in immediately. 

Sasuke found himself staring at how Narutos lips puckered while he slurped up the ramen. His mind wondered to what his lips would look like on other things. 

Naruto stopped mid- slurp and locked eyes with Sasuke. He finished swallowing before blurting out "What are u staring at, teme?" His eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Naruto's hand tingled on the mark. 

"Nothing", he said blankly and then he began eating his own food. 

The night progressed. After dinner Naruto got up to go to his room, he felt Sasuke's eyes burning into him every step of the way so he picked up his pace until he was safe in his room. Sasuke retreated to the couch after changing into his night clothes which consisted of some sweatpants and a black tank top that squeezed his figure. He pulled out a book and started to read. His mind wandered to the blonde in the other room. It was hard for Sasuke to feel much, he had always learned to suppress his deepest emotions. But this was overwhelming. But he could not seem to get his mind of of those pink lips, that creamy skin...

Heat pooled in his stomach. 

in the other room Naruto had changed into a big orange t-shirt and his boxers. Naruto was on his tippey toes shutting the windows, when he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

The raven haired boy was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Naruto took in the sight, staring a little too long at his tank that bunched up at his V line, exposing some skin. When he brought his eyes back up, blue met black. He cheeks flushed pink.

"Don't scare me like that, teme. What do you want?"

"That's not a very nice way to welcome your guest, Naruto" He said as he slowly approached the blonde. 

Naruto stood his ground and didn't back away, he was not going to be intimidated. 

Sasuke approached until he was mere centimeters from Naruto. He leaned down till he was right by Naruto's ear and he took a deep breath. 

"mm, you smell nice", Naruto backed up, a darker shade of pink flushed on his cheeks. The blonde had no words. 

"I came to ask where the towels were, I want to shower".. shaking the encounter from his head and coming back to his senses Naruto gulped and remembered to breathe but still was unable to say anything due to the lump that had grown in his throat. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He grabbed a towel from his closet and handed it over to the raven. His movements were slow and his gaze was avoiding. 

"Thanks, dobe" And just like that Sasuke walked out like nothing, leaving Naruto confused, embarrassed and... turned on??


	2. Celestial Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets real steamy :$

Chapter 2: Celestial Bodies

Naruto concluded that in order to be turned on by his former rival he had to be out of his mind exhausted. So he decided to call it a night. He turned off his light and pushed on the door. It was left cracked open. Naruto got into bed and fell asleep to the sound of the shower running. 

Naruto dreamed he was living in a house only the Hokage gets to live in, once appointed. (Similar to the white house for the president). He heard the footsteps of his beautiful wife Sakura as she joins him in bed. She nuzzles against his backside.. She's so... cold.. and she smells like ... bergamot and mint?? 

"No that can't be right" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. He heard a grunt that awoke him immediately. He turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke. IN HIS BED?

"AH!" Naruto had grabbed his pillow and clutched it to his chest. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I live here now."

"I- I mean in my bed!" Naruto looked down in confusion as if he was the crazy one.

"You said to make myself comfortable dobe, and that couch out there is very uncomfortable" He said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean you get to invade my space, y'know?" 

"Well what do you suggest i do?"

"I don't kno- you can always- well- okay fine! You can sleep in here just put on some clothes" Naruto said before laying down and turning over so he's facing the wall, still tightly gripping his pillow. 

Sasuke was shirtless, just in his sweats. He leaned over Naruto's body right next to his ear and whispered "If i put on anything else, I might overheat". Naruto shivered at his breath on his neck and squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the warm body and fall asleep. Sasuke laid down and after a few minutes everything was still. 

When Naruto awoke it was bright out... and he was being spooned by Sasuke. His body meld with the older boy. He could feel every inch of him. His hard chest on his back. His strong arms strung around his waist pulling his butt right up against his... oh no. Naruto's eyes went wide. Naruto tried to scoot away only to be pulled back against the raven haired boy. 

"Sasuke, wake up" Naruto whispered.

"hmm"

"Sas- OH" 

Sasukes hand had brushed against Naruto's member while he moved to stretch. He yawned wide before his dark eyes fluttered open to be met with blue ones. 

"uhm-" Naruto gulped and looked away, "Kiba invited us over for a sleepover.. well me.. but you have to come because i have to watch you"

"oh i didn't know you swung that way, as long as i don't have to hear it all night."

Naruto blinked before jumping up so he was not standing on the bed

"WHAT?"

Sasuke sat up stared blankly up at the blonde.

"I- I don't like guys.. I like girls. I'm straight."

"hn. i'm sure you have a lot of experience" Sasuke said sarcastically. 

Naruto blushed a deep crimson but before he had time to retort Sasuke stood up so he too was standing on the bed. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulder and slid them down his arms, he got close to his ear again and whispered "i bet you're good in bed" before nibbling on Naruto's ear. 

Naruto whimpered and leaned into the touch that was gone as quick and it came. Sasuke had gotten down, pulled on a shirt and had left the room all before Naruto came back to his senses. 

Later that night the blonde and raven haired boy made their way to Kiba's. Upon entering they were greeted by Akamaru, Neji, Rock Lee and of course, Kiba. It was a pretty chill night. They had ordered pizza and watched movies and talked about girls. Sasuke did not find interest in most of their conversations but he resorted to listening instead of pitching in. 

Sasuke was occupied petting the little Akamaru on his lap when Kiba asked him "What about you, you've been quiet, how many bodies do you have?"

He noticed Naruto staring deeply at him but ignored his glare and responded "5"

Not to his surprise, everyone wanted details. Naruto just sat and listened, never taking his eyes off Sasuke. 

"All of them were during my training with Oorochimaru. He thought it would help clear my mind if I had someone to... i guess you could say, relieve stress" He said with as smirk as he turned his head to make eye contact with Naruto who quickly turned away.

The girls Sasuke had been with he had no connection to. He saw them as just a tool to help in his training. Sasuke wouldn't say he is straight, but he wouldn't say he was gay either. He liked who he liked and so him finding interest in Naruto, imagining the blonde squirming underneath him...moaning his name..well let's just say it wasn't alarming. 

Finally around 11 pm the boys started to settle down. Kiba had 3 futons laying in the living room area where they would sleep for the night. Kiba with Akamaru. Neji with Rocklee. And Naruto with Sasuke.. again.

Time passed and it was dark in the living room except for the light of the TV. All of the boys had fallen into a deep slumber but Sasuke. 

Sasuke lay awake watching the TV, his arms crossed behind his head. After a while he got bored of what was playing and found it more intriguing to watch the boy next to him sleep.  
His mouth lay slightly parted and his arms lay close to his chest. You could see the outline of the small boys body under the thing blanket. As if it was an invitation Sasuke finally laid down and the boys ended up in the same position they were earlier this morning. Naruto could feel the lingering warmth and scooted his body back to be closer to it, his rear rubbing sensually against Sasuke's crotch. His breath hitched and he grabbed Naruto's hip to hold him still. After he thought he was still he removed his hand, only to have Naruto do the same thing again. His dick growing with each movement. 

Sasuke's mind went blank as he felt the crease of Naruto's ass move once again up his clothed member. Sasuke grabbed Naruto tightly by the hips so every inch of his front was on Naruto's back before he whispered "keep it up and you'll regret it" 

He knew Naruto was awake. He couldn't fool him.

In defiance Naruto ground his hips once more. And with that Sasuke moved his hand sensually up Naruto's side before stopping at the hem of his shorts, he pulled them down along with his boxers. Naruto let out a gasp but he quickly threw a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the noise. Sasuke's hand snaked over to Naruto's dick, running a thumb of his already leaking, rock hard cock. Sasuke used to same hand to pump his own cock before placing it in between Naruto's cheeks. He thrust his hips up, getting off on the softness of the blondes ass. Naruto bit his pillow to keep quiet when Sasuke grab his cock again and starting pumping it to the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

Naruto was frozen with shock and pleasure. He knew they could not do this here in front of their friends, he shifted so he was facing Sasuke and he growled with the loss of touch. 

Face flushed, Naruto looked up in the older boys face. Eyes glazed over with lust. Sasuke leaned and caught his lips in a kiss. Slow and light, their lips moved together. In this new position their dicks touched. With a shock of pleasure, Naruto came back to reality.

"We can't do this.." he said hesitantly. Sasuke only lifted his chin up so their lips could meet. His tongue ran over the younger boys lower lip. Naruto pulled away. 

"Stop, they're going to catch us" and before waiting for a response, Naruto shoved his cock into his pants and turned around to go back to sleep. With this Sasuke did the same. He wasn't going to push. He would get what he wanted from Naruto with time.

Sasuke got up from the futon, Naruto almost whined at the loss of warmth next to him. Sasuke made his way to the bathroom. In there he pulled out his cock. He got off to their most recent encounter, along with thoughts of what it would be like to have his cock slide in and out of that sweet, wet mouth of his. 

When he was done he washed his hands and went to lay down on the very edge of the futon, making sure not to touch Naruto. He gave Naruto a taste of what he had to offer, now he wanted him to beg for it. Beg Sasuke to touch him. So until he begged, he would just sit back and watch. 

Naruto could not sleep. He still had a hard on and he was too shocked at what had just happened. Why did i let him touch me like that? i thought Sasuke was straight... i thought i was straight. His mind buzzed but all he could think about what Sasuke's hot leaking cock in between his ass cheeks. Although he had not seen it, it felt very big, his dick fit like a hotdog in a bun, the tip poking out the top. He had to be at least 9 inches. He wondered what it would be like in his mouth. He wanted to taste Sasuke. 

He shook the thoughts from his head and turned around slightly to look over one shoulder at Sasuke. All he saw was jet black hair and the back of the older boy. Feelings of guilt filled him. He wanted Sasuke to touch him.. but it's just so weird. He's my best friend. The wrongness of it all made his cock throb even more. He shoved his head in his pillow. He ended up falling asleep within the hour, his boner subsiding with sleep.

Around 11 am the next morning everyone was awake, Naruto waking up last. Soon after waking Naruto and Sasuke left to go home because they had training at 1 pm. The journey home felt awkward for Naruto, Sasuke on the other hand, expressionless as usual. 

"How'd you sleep last night, dobe?"

"uhhh- uhm- it was fine" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head   
How can he act so normal?

Upon arriving home they had to get dressed and head to the training field, although there wasn't much rush because Kakashi was always late. 

Naruto had gotten ready surprisingly fast, when he walked into the living room he found Sasuke pulling a shirt on. His pale skin shining from the morning light coming through the window. Naruto gulped hard as he took in this sight, a blush forming on his cheeks. When he met eyes with the raven he immediately looked down and started for the door.

"We are going to be late.." Naruto said already out the door. Sasuke took his time and ended up catching up to him by the time they got to the field. 

Naruto jumped when he saw Sasuke, not expecting him to catch up so quick.. This was going to be a long day..


	3. Dark Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre wrote these chapters before i had an account so that's why the chapters are short :,(

Chapter 3: Dark Matter

Training went pretty well at first. The tension between the boys lessened when Kakashi arrived. Naruto and Sasuke were being taught new change in chakra natures, so they could use more jutsu. After about an hour of that, Kakashi figured that was enough and didnt want to overdue it, which Naruto had already done, with his shadow clones. He told them to finish training with some simple sparring.

While sparring Naruto felt extremely weak, having used so much energy on his clones while trying to outwork Sasuke, he struggled to stay stable. Every collision of their limbs made him feel weaker. Naruto's mind wandered, one thing led to the next and his eyes fell and he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's bulge. Off guard, Sasuke through a punch that sent him flying what seemed like 20 feet. 

"Okay, that seems like enough for today" Kakashi said peering over Naruto. 

Naruto dragged himself home, Sasuke next to him to make sure he can make it there.

Once he was finally in his room, he collapsed in his bed.

When Naruto woke up it was dark outside. He groggily dragged his legs to the bathroom and started the shower. He stripped and shivered from the cold air on his skin. He looked in the mirror, he looked a mess and his lip was busted from that punch of Sasuke's. "Bastard" Naruto said under his breath. He got into the shower and let out a groan, the hot water felt so good on his sore muscles. He washed his body and hair thoroughly before getting out. He winced at the cold air on his skin before quickly wrapping a towel around his body. He got dressed in a t shirt and sweats and peered out the bathroom wearily. He hadn't heard from Sasuke all day.. 

When he saw nothing he came out and walked down the hall to the living room, where he found Sasuke laying with his feet up and a book in his hand. They locked eyes and Naruto looked away nervously. This is my house, no one should make me uncomfortable in MY house. He went to kitchen connected to the living room without saying anything to the raven. He picked cereal and sat down to eat. Before he got a spoonful in his mouth Sasuke was leaning down in his face.   
Naruto looked up at him with wide sparkling eyes, he looked worried. 

Sasuke grabbed his chin and ran his thumb over his very pink lower lip. Naruto winced at the pain of the gash on his left. Despite there being a pretty nasty wound on his mouth, Sasuke wanted to kiss him even more. 

"Sorry about your lip, dobe" He said before grabbing some cereal for himself.

"Teme. Its not like I haven't gotten you like this before"

"Fair enough"

The rest of the night went pretty normally. Normal as in nothing weird happened. Naruto noticed Sasuke actually fell asleep by 8 pm when he went to get some water. Why did he feel... sad about that? Did he want to sleep with Sasuke? No, this will be good. I can finally get some sleep. 

Although it was the opposite. It was now 12 am and Naruto still couldn't fall asleep. He felt empty in his room all alone. Maybe he should check on Sasuke.. 

His body moving before his mind, he was standing over the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked so peaceful when he slept, his features soft, almost.. inviting. 

"Sasuke" he whispered experimentally. 

"wake up" he pushed and couple times on his arm. He finally opened his eyes and wasn't even startled by the blonde kneeling in front of him. 

Naruto all of a sudden felt embarrassed.   
"I can't sleep" he said looking off to the side to avoid looking directly at Sasuke.

"and what do you want me to do about that?"   
Naruto flushed at the question and shrugged his shoulders. 

After a few seconds of silence he finally said "I don't know we have been close when we have been going to sleep recently."

"It's been 2 days."

"Still- i- fine- nevermind, forget it" 

Naruto got up and started to walk about but a hand on his wrist stopped him.   
"what do you want Naruto?"

"Can you just come with me please?" he pouted. 

"In more ways than one" Sasuke smirked and grab his hand and led him off to the bedroom.

Once in the warm arms of Sasuke, Naruto fell asleep in no time at all. 

As fun as it was having a bed buddy, it was short lived. The bed was simply not big enough for two growing boys. 

Naruto had a solution, the next day, he shimmied a large bed base out of the laundry room across the hall. He then pulled a rolled up futon off the shelf of his closet almost crushing himself in the process. He moved his desk that used to be on the left, to the empty wall in front of the windows. The space that used to be taken by the desk is now where the bed base lay. Right across from Naruto's own bed on the right. It worked out pretty well, Naruto's room, although not huge, could fit 2 beds perfectly. Sasuke brought his stuff into the room and put some of it in the closet. Sasuke much preferred the futon over the lumpy couch in the living room, so he had no reason to complain.


	4. Black Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vibe of this chapter is much different from the others. I did a long time slip because i really want to focus on the progression of naruto and sasukes relationship and it wasn't really progressing. i hope u enjoy !

Chapter 4: Black Hole

| Time skip, 6 months later |

Not much had happened since Sasuke moved into Naruto's room though. They were both busy with jonin studying. The jonin test was coming up soon and this time, unlike the chunin exam, the whole test was written. This worried Naruto greatly. Days consisted of training and studying. Over and Over. They were equally too tired to do anything else.

Although Sasuke and Naruto still had underlying feelings for each other, it was hard to act with all this work coming up. Sasuke had nearly forgotten his plan of pursuing the blonde. And Naruto was no longer nervous from just being in Sasukes presence. Things were back to how they were before they... started doing stuff. 

Another thing had been bothering Sasuke.  
The anniversary of Itachi's death was coming up fast. In a week. Sasuke's thoughts drifted more and more off, somewhere distant. Naruto noticed the shift in his mood. He was worried but he had things on his own mind too. 

One day after Naruto had trained extra long with Sakura, he finally came home after dark. After taking a quick shower, he was ready to get in bed, and pass out. He walked into their room and found Sasuke at the desk with his head in his hands, tapping his foot on the ground.

"You okay, teme?"

"hn" 

Naruto walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"what's wrong?"

"dobe, can't you see i'm working? go to bed, i need to get this done." he said kinda harshly.

Naruto accepted this rejection and finished drying his hair before hopping into bed. Except, of course, he couldn't sleep. He was really worried about Sasuke, he stayed up late every night looking like he's ready to pull all his hair out. 

Around 2 am Sasuke turned off the desk lamp and got into bed. Naruto was still awake, moving around. A few minutes passed. Sasuke was still and his breathing was heavy but steady. Naruto got up and as quietly as he could he walked over to Sasukes bed. He straddled the older boy, looking down at his face. he seemed calmest when he was asleep. Naruto leaned down and pressed his ear to his heart. The thump of his heart made him close his eyes and he smiled slightly. After a minute or two, Naruto pulled down the blanket covering Sasukes body and straddled his knees again. He reached for Sasuke's waistband and was about to pull it down when a hand grabbed his wrist. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Naruto.

"what are you doing?"

Naruto flushed although luckily it went unnoticed in the dark.

"i was just- well- y'know....- you've been stressed lately and i thought you may need a release.."

"So you were going to touch me in my sleep?"

"Sas'ke-" his voice cracked "I just want to help.."

Sasuke looked at his for a long time and Naruto was about to rip his hand from his grasp and jump back into his bed when Sasuke said "Okay".

A tear ran down Naruto's face. He stressed and overwhelmed too and he started breaking down. "We both need something to get our minds off everything y'know? i just want to help but it always backfires." He whispered to himself. A couple more tears fell on Sasuke's pants as he looked down, unable to face the older boy. Sasuke's dick twitched. Was he turned on by Naruto crying? 

"I said Okay, dobe" Naruto looked up at him with watery eyes. He hesitantly reached and pulled down Sasuke's waistband to expose his semi. Sasuke winced as he took it in his hand. He hadn't felt his touch in months. He gave it a couple experimental tugs before he leaned down to suck the tip, his tongue going in and around his slit. He took him fully in his mouth, Sasuke groaned and brought his hand to Narutos head. 

It was messy head from all the tears and saliva built up from him crying. His length didn't help with the tears, more formed as he took Sasuke deeper in his mouth, his hips thrusting up to meet his mouth. Naruto didn't have a gag reflex. Lucky him. 

Something about the way Sasuke tasted had Naruto sucking him like a lollipop. The moans from the raven only encouraged him.  
"shiit, you're good at this for it being your first time" Sasuke said almost breathlessly. He didn't know what made Naruto want to do this all of a sudden but he wasn't going to complain.  
Sasukes mind had went blank and the only thing he was worrying about was the blonde plump, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. What a sight. Naruto was sprawled below him, grinding his hips into the mattress for some sorta release, to which he got soon after, leaving him moaning all over Sasukes cock. The vibrations adding extra pleasure for the older boy. His heavy lidded eyes looked up to see Sasukes head thrown backward in pleasure. "mm- Naruto" A couple more thrusts and Sasuke busted into Narutos mouth. choking a little he swallowed most of it, some dribbling down his chin. He wiped it away with his hand. Sasuke grabbed Narutos tear stained face and pulled him up for a kiss, it was light, before he collapsed on his chest and they fell into a deep sleep. 

Sasuke awoke early the next morning with Naruto still on top of him. He had forgotten how much he missed the touch of the blonde. Maybe he needed Naruto more during these rough times then he did before. When has Naruto ever not been there for him? he thought to himself. In the past he was so used to pushing the boy away, when all Naruto ever had for him was love. Sasukes definition of love was skewed after his clan died and then again after itachi.. he squeezed Naruto harder at the thought. The boy on top of him was the only love in his life that hadn't fled. He wanted to hold onto Naruto forever. Now that he thought about it, if he lost Naruto he wouldn't know what he would do with himself. He had already lost everyone he loved. He teared up. Although Naruto had a demeanor that could make him pop a boner like no one else, he realized his care for the boy went much deeper. He would protect him with his life, just like Naruto would for him. Just like Itachi did for him..

He lifted up his left hand, a moon mark shown lightly on his palm. They were bound by fate. Their chakra travelled through time, so they could meet again. And in this life, it was supposed to be different. They weren't like Madara and Hashirama. Or Indra and Asura. 

There was something different.. The cycle of rivalry and hatred was over. Sasuke interlocked his left hand with Narutos right.. He was all he had left.


	5. Solar Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter. I kinda went too fast with the progression of their relationship and idk where to go from here. Anyways i hope you enjoy, i posted the first chapter to another Sasunaru fic i'd appreciate if you checked out!!

Chapter 5: Solar Eclipse

Naruto and Sasuke had a mission! To... build a chakra infused structure for the feudal lords....... how exciting. The old one never got rebuilt after the 4th great shinoni war. Kakashi volunteered some shinobi from the leaf for the job, thinking it would be funny, he assigned this to Sasuke and Naruto. there weren't many S- rank missions due to the lands being on good terms after the war, so missions were simple. At least they got a break from studying and training.. they had a week to complete the mission and Yamato and Sai were also assigned to help them too, Wood style and super beast art would go well together. 

They were told they would be staying in a hotel on the outskirts. Naruto and Sasuke packed their bags and met Yamato and Sai and the exit of the leaf. Sakura caught them right before they left.

"Good luck you guys!!"

"Oh, we are just building a uh- building." said Naruto scratching the back of his head

"oh" she said with a slight frown "well still... I wish i could help but the hospitals are still filled with so many that are still wounded"

"well goodluck to you too Sakura, we will catch you in a week" said Naruto

They all waved goodbye and headed out. 

| 6 days later |

The week went by pretty quickly. Infusing all their chakra into the building's structure all week really drained their energy. 

It was their last night before going back to the hidden leaf. Sasuke roomed with Naruto all week, Sai and Yamato stayed in the conjoining hotel room.

Sasuke had just come back from getting snacks from the vending machine to find Naruto laying with his head at the edge of the bed on his back.  
Sasuke sat on the opposite bed, facing Naruto. Naruto's eyes met the ravens. They stared at eachother for what seemed like forever.

Sasuke breathed in the sight. He got up and kneeled down to kiss Naruto, spider-man style. It was light but firm.

"I love you" he whispered against the blondes lips.

Naruto blinked at him, his face turning a shade of pink. Sasuke ran his fingers over the lines on his face before he got up to go take a shower. He wasn't expecting Naruto to say it back, he just wanted him to know. He really wanted him to know.

When he came back Naruto was still in the same position he left him. On his back.. Looking dazed almost..

Before Sasuke could sit down, Naruto swatted a hand toward him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion but stood to face him. 

He choked on air when Naruto grabbed him, pulled at his waistband, and pushed his pants down. He grabbed his cock and quickly took it in his mouth. 

Did he get horny from me saying "i love you" ?  
but Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto lapped his tongue over his slit. Sasuke threw his head back as his cock grew bigger and bigger in Naruto's mouth. 

He grabbed the ravens hip and pulled him forward, deeper into his mouth.

"shiit-"

Sasuke looked down at the sight below him and almost finished right then and there. 

He saw his bulge almost poking through Naruto's throat. How can he breathe like this? 

He grabbed the side of the blondes face and struggled not to take control and thrust deep into his throat. He didn't want to hurt the boy. 

Sasuke didn't know it could get sloppier than the other night but there wasn't a spot on his dick untouched by Naruto's tongue. He had spit dripping down his face. He used one hand to move his dick in and out of his mouth and his other fondled his balls which started to tighten in his hands. He knew Sasuke was close, He grabbed his hips again and devoured his cock. Sasuke let out a loud groan before cumming deep down his throat. Naruto choked but was able to get it all down. 

Their breathing was fast and heavy as they both caught their breaths.

"holy shit" was all Sasuke could mutter

Naruto flipped onto his stomach and stared at the taller boy with lust..? no, something else. Something seemed different about Naruto.

Naruto got up onto his knees and jumped on the raven, wrapping his arms and legs around him. 

Caught off guard, Sasuke stumbled backwards and they fell onto Sasuke's bed. Naruto's arms were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's neck.

"i love you too" he said more to Sasuke's neck than Sasuke himself. After a few seconds, the words processed in Sasuke's brain that was still hazy from the climax. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blondes waist.

They laid like that for who knows how long, never thinking of letting go. 

\-------

The sun was slowly becoming one with the moon, it was a Solar Eclipse.


End file.
